Wonders of Science
by Prophetess Of Hearts
Summary: hermionegranger challenge fic. Harry finds his way into a hospital and finds himself shaked up with a rather interesting room mate who was in for insurgery. Find out who it is and what they were in for...
1. Prologue: Background information

Title: Wonders of Science  
Prologue- Background  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
Rating: PG-13   
A.N: I know this chapter is short but I had to get it started before I lost my mind. Oh yes, and this is a hermionegranger's challenge fic. I just haven't really written it fully yet. Not to mention I don't really think I have to tell you that I don't own the Harry Potter universe.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The summer hol's had started out as painfully as they always did, that is at least for one harry Potter. You see it was his summer between his 4th and 5th years at Hogwarts. Hogwarts as you may or may not know depending on if you are a muggle or magical folk is a school for.. Well a I said magical folk. It's full title was: 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry' which was a very respectable school at that. That is unless you were the Dursleys.  
  
Wait, wait I'm getting ahead of myself...   
  
You see this story really began some years ago, which if you were a wizard or witch you'd know by heart. It started with a dark wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. Though not all dark wizards are evil this one was, in addition to being evil he was also the heir of Salazar Slytherin, a notable wizard in many peoples eyes as he was one of the founders of Hogwarts along with his accomplices G. Gryffindor, H. Hufflepuff, and R. Ravenclaw, although they are not really important at this point.   
  
Voldemort was able to hold the magical world in terror for quite some many years until an event that puzzled magical historians for years. This event was his 'destruction' on October 31st 1981 by a young boy named Harry Potter who was just one year of age. Sadly this event caused the boy to be known the magical world round and caused quite a stir years later as the boy made his entrance back into the magical world shortly after his 11th birthday by his entrance into Hogwarts. And even more depressing for this young lad was the fact that he yet again had to do battle with Voldemort in his 1st, 2nd, and 4th years at Hogwarts. In Harry's 4th year and 4th battle with Voldemort there was an unexpected turn, someone else was there and lost their life. That someone was Cedric Diggory.  
  
And that is really where this story begins. 


	2. One: Hospitals are no fun

Title: Wonders of Science  
Chapter One: Hospitals are no fun...  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
Rating: PG-13 , and maybe high PG-13 for later chapters  
A.N: Erm, yes I realize I probably had a few mistakes. I also realize that it was a pretty short chapter and that J.K already explained the background...And I thank those that didn't discriminate because of the fact that it was very short, the prologue and just background information. Thank you.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Looking over the backyard Harry sighed and wished he was anywhere but at 4 Privet Drive, sadly this wish was not to be granted for yet another year. Harry disliked his relatives, this much was obvious and had enough reason. Yet what didn't have any real reason was his relatives pure despisal of him. Not only did they despise him, but they seemed to take great joy in torturing his mind, body and soul.  
  
Summer had started out with being ignored for the most part and being forced into chores for the rest. Yet the summer quickly spiraled into something much worse. You see it was great knowledge that the Dursley's hated any abnormality whether it be simply that a person had magic or that their preferences were slightly deviated from the majority.  
  
Dudley Dursley though had decided to forget just how much his mother and father hated 'freakish' behavior in a spectacular flourish late one Friday night in a dinner conversation.  
  
"So son," Vernon started out as he did every year when Dudley came back from school. "You've grown into a fine boy. I bet you've become quite a ladies man. After all your just like your dear old dad."  
  
"Well, you see Dad about that..." Dudley started in a manner that almost seemed like he was forcing himself to continue. Harry watched in horror, knowing that whatever Dudley continued that sentence with would wind up with himself in a lot of pain, he just hoped Dudley would shut up. It predictably didn't work out that way. "You remember my best friend Peirs?" Dudley asked seeming to get a little more reassured as he went along.  
  
"Yes, strapping go-getter of a lad. What about him?" Vernon asked. After all he didn't see anything wrong with the tone in his sons voice too caught up in having such a fine young boy for a son.  
  
"Well you see Dad, him and I are together." Dudley said in a voice that seemed to say that everything was fine, everything was normal.  
  
Vernon seemed to be ignoring any hints at which might suggest that this was 'abnormal' in any way. After all this was his son, who was raised in normality all except that 'nephew'of his. Harry though knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt that this would be his undoing.  
  
"Together in what Duddli-kins?" Petunia Dursley asked showing that she too was overlooking and praying that this did not mean what it could possibly mean.  
  
"In a relationship mummy-dear. We're a couple." Dudley said patiently. Harry had to admit that Dudley had a lot of guts. Then again it was probably because he knew that whatever the repercussions were of his statement he would not be receiving anything other then a strong talking to. But Harry closed his eyes and braced himself. He knew it would be his end.  
  
Sure enough a few seconds later Petunia's shrill scream could be heard throughout the neighborhood before she promptly fainted. It was Vernon who decided to blame the first person he suspected to be the cause of this. "BOY!" Vernon screamed as he quickly turned a deep purple. "This is YOUR fault! You must have DONE something to Dudley!" He growled out.  
  
"I swear Uncle Vernon! I didn't do anything! You would have got a letter from my school if I had!" Harry said quickly hoping beyond hope that that stopped his uncle's rampage before it started. It wouldn't work, he should have realized that.  
  
"Then it was you flaunting your FREAK behavior that twisted his mind into thinking that this was GOOD, that this was NORMAL!" Vernon growled again.   
  
From Harry's point of view he watched in an odd sort of calm as a vein in his uncle's forehead decided to throb and his uncle's skin started to become so purple that it was an indigo shade. He also watched in slow motion as his uncle's fist came towards his face and hit him squarely in the jaw. A weird crunching noise quickly followed and Harry felt his jaw go almost numb.  
  
It was at this time that Harry's universe seemed to speed back up to normal time and Harry really took in what had happened. His jaw was either unhinged, broken or shattered. Yet harry could do nothing about this as the second after Harry realized this that Vernon had dragged him from the table and proceeded to demonstrate just how much he disproved of two guys being together. And it seemed to Harry that his uncle disapproved of this more then he disapproved of someone having magical abilities. Needless to say this did not bode well for Harry which was proven by him falling unconscious just minutes later before the shocked eyes of Dudley Dursley who just realized the shit that he had caused as he had never seen his father that pissed.  
  
Sometime later Harry regained somewhat consciousness to being thrown out of his uncle's van along with his school trunk and owl. Not to mention one Dudley Dursley who was for the most part unharmed except for the yelling his father was doing saying that he was disowned and that Vernon Dursley no longer had a son before driving away as fast as possible to get away from the two 'freaks'.  
  
This is where Harry blacked out again to the depressed wails of his cousin, who just before harry was blacking out seemed to be regaining control.  
  
An unknown amount of time later Harry awoke to find himself in a room full of white and a sterilized smell in the air. He sighed to himself knowing all too well that he was once again in a hospital and this time it was not because of a Quidditch accident or a battle with Voldemort. No this time it was because of his very own Uncle. 


	3. Two: Visits and Introductions

Title: Wonders of Science  
Chapter Two: Visits and Introductions  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
Rating: PG-13 , and maybe high PG-13 for later chapters  
A.N: Hi, isn't it nice to see all my darling readers once again. That is at least those I hope are reading. But I know some of you are out there by your darling reviews. Love ya all for that. And remember, Harry's jaw is busted so his voice is kinda messed up so it's not really recognizable as his.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry sighed once more as he looked around the hospital room. Yeah, this was just the bestest summer ever...not. As Harry continued to look around the hospital room door opened only to admit the overweight form of Dudley. "Hey." Dudley started, obviously not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yeah, hi. Now I take it that you phoned for the ambulence?" Harry said, not exactly asking but stating as he did so. After all ti was rather obvious the common rule on streets and in the world was the policy 'nobody sees anything'.  
  
"Yeah, I called them. Sorry." Dudley said as he shuffled his feet slightly. After all apologizing wasn't usually something he did.  
  
It was then that the hospital staff wheeled in another patient who's face was totally wrapped in bandages. Harry raised an eye brow at this. "What was he in for?" Harry asked them, after all it was rather amusing to see.  
  
A nurse looked over at him and smiled one of those smiles that showed she knew absolutely nothing and was a total ditz. "Plastic surgery." She answered in a perky voice. The voice was already getting on Harry's nerves. And so Harry nodded before waiting for them to leave then Harry looked back at Dudley.   
  
"What the bloody fucking hell were you thinking you idiot!? You know as well as I do that Vernon hates anything that is 'abnormal'! What are you on in order to actually admit your prefernces to him let alone to Petunia! If there is one thing that they hate more then they hate me it's what you are! I mean sure I was treated like a slave but you should have known the first things they'd do is bloody well blaim me for it! Do you WANT me dead or something!? Because if so you can sodding well get in line, behind the others." Harry was ranting, true. But he had good reason. After all the last thing that he had needed was this.  
  
"Others?" Dudley decided to be totally clueless. Then again that happens when you usually live a totally sheltered and pampered life. After all, all one had to do was look at people like Draco malfoy to see cluelessness about the world and the truth.  
  
"Yeah, others. There's at least.. ohhhh lets see..." Harry paused and looked to the ceiling and started flicking off at least 6 fingers. "at least 6 people who want me dead if not by their hand by anothers. And that includes your parents." Harry said finally then sighed and flumped back onto his pillows before looking at Dudley once again. "So your going to go live at your boyfriends then?"  
  
"Er, Yeah." Dudley said in a nervous way. Thats when he finally had a thought. "If Mummy and Dad don't pay for my school, what am i going to do?" Dudley finally asked.  
  
Harry sighed and growled to himself. "Make you a deal Dudley... You make a concious effort to get down to a normal weight and I'll pay for it." Harry said with a sigh. After all though he may have a whole vault full of money it was more money then the Dursleys had ever spent on him.  
  
"You have money??" Dudley asked in shock. After all the Dursley's had acted like Harry had no money and was a begger or something.  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Dudley, I have money. What you thought my parents were exactly like your aunt and uncle made them out to be? God no! Even if i'm like you are they would never have done that kind of thing to me." Harry paused and cringed. He had just let one of his biggest secrets out.  
  
"Your like me?" Dudley asked in total shock, then paused. After all he figured that since Harry was a wizard-freak that it would make sense that he'd be at least abnormal in other ways.  
  
"Yes Dudley." Harry said with a suffering pause. He finally remembered just WHY he disliked Dudley so much. "And if you tell even a single soul about this Dudley I shall make sure that there is no way you can get plesured by that boyfriend of yours. And I shall also make sure that pictures somehow wind up spread across the world with both your names plastered on it. And special pictures somehow find their way to Petunia and Vernon's house along with directions on how to get there and WHEN you'd be there. Are we clear about this?" Harry finally asked.  
  
  
"Yes!" Dudley squeeked ass he paled at the thought of what his parents would do to him. Even if they had threw him out of the house. After all if his name was on them them it would bring about the end of the 'good Dursley name', especially since Petunia and Vernon had always fussed over Dudley going on and on about 'our son Dudley' this, and 'our darling Dudley' that. There could only be one person in the world who had to suffer with a name like 'Dudley Dursley'.  
  
"Thats good Dudley. Now Good-bye Dudley." Harry said turning his back on Dudley signalling the end of the conversation. And Dudley was more then willing to escape the room without saying bye to Harry. After all he had his schooling funded for, Harry had promised that. And though Harry may hate him Harry had always followed through with his promises.  
  
Once Dudley was gone Harry rolled back onto his back and sighed happily. "Finally, I'm free and no more annoying Dudley to worry about." Harry sighed happily once more and snuggled into his blankets and pillows getting ready to sleep before he heard a somewhat muffled voiice of his room-mate.  
  
"The threat could have been a bit better you know." The voice of his neigbor told him.  
  
Harry shook his head to himself. "Could have been. But it also would have been weaker. After all if there is one thing that he fears it's generally his parents. He was spoiled most of the time but with me around he saw what could happen if you went against his parents." Harry said while all the while wondering why he was justifying himself to his roommate.  
  
"They hurt you did they?" The other asked him, his voice not getting any better because of the wrapping that surrounded him.  
  
"Yeah, but they never went too far. Blood here, blood there it's all the same in the end." Harry said in a careless tone. And truely he didn't really care about it.  
  
"Stupid Muggles" the roommate muttered to himself thinking that he wouldn't be heard.  
  
"Hmm, yes. Quite. It's no wonder some wizards and witches are against them or go dark. But at the same time they do some good things." Harry replied, automatically knowing that his roommate is a wizard. After all no muggle refers to themselves as such. They don't even know what it means.  
  
The other wizard chuckled slightly. "Yes, they do some things well surpisingly. Plasic surgery for one." He said still chuckling slightly. "Call me Tom by the way." 'Tom' said to Harry.  
  
Harry thought quickly knowing that if he told Tom that his name was Harry Potter or just Harry and his last namje slipped sometime later then he'd be discovered for his famous past. "And I'm Evan" Harry said deciding to use part of his mothers last name as his own. After all Evans and Evan were close enough and he couldn't be outed as quickly as long as his roommate didn't realise his fib. 


End file.
